Lab subject
by snake screamer
Summary: Base on a post on Krieger Twitter account. "Finding test subjects in L.A. is SO easy, as long as they think it's an audition (they ALWAYS do)."
"Last one to close shop." Cyril sighed "But i have to be i don't trust any of them to not mess with the place, especially arch..." Cyril pause as he saw a greenish glow coming from Krieger lab. "Oh no..." Cyril muttered as he decided to head down there "Kreiger, i thought i said no more late night- what the!?"

He saw someone floating in greenish vat with air mask connected to them. "Oh hey Cyril, i know you said no late night experiment but i'm still securing stuff in my apartment." Krieger said jovially

"Krieger..."

"Yes Cyril."

"What is that." Cyril said calmly.

"A vat of regenerative goo, you know like a bacta tank." Krieger said

"Nono, what in it?" Cyril said

"OH that, lab subject."

"AGAIN!" Cyril snapped "I thought we were done with this in new york!"

"What gave you that idea?" Krieger said

"When there was no news report of monstrosity plaguing the street of los angeles.

"Well yeah that mostly due to poor funding... Luckily i save enough to do some projects now, like how this person wiith my bacta tank project."

"KREIGER!" Cyril snapped "How are you getting lab subjects in the first place."

"It's actually super easy, you hints it's an audition and they go with you wherever you want." Krieger said

"Thats horrible!" Cyril stated

"I think you mean awesome! This is way more easy then my old method." Krieger said

"I know i am going to regret asking, but what was your old method..." Cyril said annoyed

"Get them really drunk and ask them if i could experiment on them." Krieger admitted

"That's worse!"

"Tell me about it, i had to make sure it wasn't Archer more then a few time in the past due to being intoxicated myself at that point." Krieger said

* * *

"Waitaminutzzz... your not a 'omen..." Archer said shitface blackout drunk

"An; your not that guyzz wit the feet i needzz." Krieger said equally drunk.

* * *

"It got annoying after awhile." Krieger admitted.

"You know whats annoying, getting sent to jail cause you create this insane things!" Cyril said

"What!" Krieger said surprised

"Do i need to remind you of the cyborg flamingo, the laser snakes, and don't get me started on that komodo dragon thing." Cyril snapped

(Flashback)

"YARRRGHHH!" an inhuman roared as it rampage through the office.

"Man, it is tearing that place up." Ray whistled in the safety of the control room then winced abit "And it incinerated another intern..."

"Man you think Brett would be the first one killed in that situation." Pam said "Guess he did chose a good day to go on vacation."

"Damnit Krieger why would you made this." Mallory snapped

"I was inspired by the 1998 godzilla and its cartoon series." Krieger said

"That was the worst godzilla film ever made." Bilbo said annoyed "You have to be a dumbass to like that, let alone be inspired by it."

Krieger glared at him for a few seconds "Anyway... it should be dead in the next 30 minutes, it only has a lifespan of 2 hours and 45 minutes."

"What you couldn't make it shorter cause you were to busy masturbating?" Bilbo asked

Krieger glared at him again. "When you die, I will laugh."

(End flashback)

"And i did too." Krieger muttered

"What?" Cyril asked confused

"What, what did i say?" Krieger said

"Nevermind, let that person out, hopefully we can convince not- what the?" Cyril did a double take

Krieger looked and saw that there was no person inside but a frog. "Huh, did not expect that."

"You think!?"

"Yeah, at worst i was expecting a caveperson, not a complete animilazation process. I think i was way off with my notes."

"Sigh, well at least we don't have to worry about cops trying to find a body. But you are going to have to fix this Krieger, or i'll let Archer do those things he use to do with Woodhouse!" Cyril snapped as he walked away.

"Huh, what did happen to Woodhouse." Krieger muttered "Oh well, don't worry Froggy, I'll find out what went wrong."

The frog ribbit in its tank in reply.

 _Author note_

The laser snakes, cyborg flamingo and the komodo dragon/godzilla were creation by Red Witch (Though the komodo one only got a mention in her fic Night At the Tuntmore.)


End file.
